The Honeymoon
by Spring Squeezing Contest
Summary: Newlywed Bella and Edward are off on their more than untraditional honeymoon, one in which they are going to school.  Just what are they hoping to learn during their time at The Intimacy Institute?
1. Chapter 1

Contest**:** **Spring Squeezing Fanfiction Contest**

Title:** The Honeymoon  
><strong>

Prompts:** Phrase #8 (Taking Chances); Picture #24**

Prompts Link:** dirtycheekymonkeys (dot) blogspot (dot) com / p / spring-squeezing-writing-contest (dot) html**

Rating:** M**

Word Count:** 19,617  
><strong>

Summary:** Newlywed Bella and Edward are off on their more than untraditional honeymoon, one in which they are going to school.  
>Just what are they hoping to learn during their time at The Intimacy Institute?<br>**

Warnings/Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight *sad panda* WARNING: There is a lot of lemon/citrus in this story.  
>If masturbation, public sex, oral sex, or just plain sex in general makes you feel all sorts of icky, then this story is not for you…otherwise, please enjoy :-)<br>**

**_Remember to go read the other entries! www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/ ~springsqueezingcontest_**

**_Also follow us on Twitter: SpringSqueezing_**

* * *

><p>Edward and Bella Cullen were going back to school…sex school. Only a few hours ago they were married in a small chapel at the New England college where Bella's parents taught and did research on human sexuality. This honeymoon trip to The Intimacy Institute was a wedding present from her parents, who were on the Institute's Board of Trustees.<p>

As they gazed out the window of the plane, Bella and Edward were acutely aware of the adventure that awaited them. They had decided to wait until they were married to begin to explore their sensuality together. And what more fitting way than to begin this journey together on the first day of Spring…a time when life begins anew? Both Bella and Edward thought the choice of date to be greatly symbolic of this new life they were embarking on together.

This was not a typical honeymoon. The Intimacy Institute was more than an escape for a few days' vacation. It was a place for couples to come to learn about eroticism together, through instruction and practice in sexual techniques under the guidance of expert tutors.

Edward and Bella were both a bit more reserved when it came to sex, and when Bella's parents presented the idea of a trip to The Intimacy Institute for a honeymoon, they both were more than a little apprehensive. After much discussion however, they agreed that there wasn't anything to lose, and agreed to take the chance on the trip, hoping it would help them to explore the world of sex together.

Bella leaned over and kissed Edward as the plane landed. "Nervous?"

The handsome young man smiled at his new bride. "A little. More impatient than nervous, I think. I can't wait to get you alone."

When the plane had landed and they had cleared customs, they were met at the gate by a representative of the Institute. A tanned young woman had several other couples bound for the Institute in tow.

"Welcome. My name is Jessica, and I'll be your guide until we get to the Institute. There you'll meet your coaches and get settled in. I know you are anxious to learn more, but I'll leave that to your instructors."

On arrival at the Institute, Jessica brought Bella and Edward to a luxurious, large house and led them to the suite that was to be their home for the next two weeks. There was a sitting room that opened on a shady garden with a fountain. Three doors led to bedrooms, one bearing a sign that read "Cullen".

Bella and Edward's bedroom was as luxurious as the rest of the suite. A king sized waterbed dominated the room. Flowers, rattan furniture, and mirrored walls and ceiling all added to the allure of the room.

The instructions from the Institute had been to bring no luggage or personal belongings other than personal toiletries, so there was little to unpack. Once toothbrushes and razors had been deposited into a drawer, the newlyweds decided to explore their surroundings.

They had just begun to look around when the door opened and a beautiful woman came in. It was easy to see just how beautiful she was because she was nearly naked. Her only attire was a red garter belt, sheer stockings, and red high heeled slippers.

"Hello. My name is Rosalie, and I will be one of your coaches while you are here at the Institute."

Rose was one of the most stunning women that Bella and Edward had ever seen. Her long blonde hair hung unbound down to the middle of her back. She was tall, with round breasts capped by very erect nipples. Most shocking of all to the young newlyweds, was her complete lack of pubic hair, allowing an unobstructed view of her crotch. In her left hand she carried two small, brown paper bags.

"The first thing we need to do is get both of you into your Institute outfits."

Rosalie handed one of the bags to Bella, and the other to her open-mouthed, staring husband.

"Get completely undressed and put on the garments I have given you. After you've changed, meet me in the sitting room and I will take you to orientation."

With that, Rose turned and left the room. Two pairs of eyes followed her shapely ass as she left.

"Wow. I never expected that," Bella exclaimed. "Do you think they expect us to walk around dressed like she is?"

Looking in the bag he was holding, Edward grinned. "I think so". He pulled out the contents of his bag, showing Bella the garment he had been given.

It was a white satin pouch, similar to a jock strap, but much smaller. There was a round opening in the front, the reason for which was obvious. There was also a pair of slippers in the same color.**  
><strong>  
>Bella looked in her own bag. Her outfit was identical with the one Rosalie had been wearing, except that the garter belt and high heel slippers were white.<p>

"I guess we might as well put them on," said Bella, unbuttoning her light cotton dress and letting it fall to the floor. "We don't want to get started on the wrong foot."

Rosalie's nearly nude body had been arousing to Edward, but the sight of his lovely young bride undressing in front of him for the first time raised the level of his desire another notch.

With her dress puddled around her ankles, Bella was a sight to behold. She was tanned and firm, with large rounded breasts, a narrow waist, and sweetly flared hips. A well-trimmed tuft of hair was visible through a tiny pair of pink panties that were completely inadequate to hide the prominent lips of her virgin pussy. All of this was supported by two of the shapeliest legs Edward had ever seen. In anticipation of this moment, she had spent hours in a tanning bed at the local salon back home, so that her entire body was tanned to an even, golden brown.

As she pushed the last bit of covering down over her thighs, Bella kept her eyes locked onto her husband's face. When the panties were free of her hips, she let them fall to floor and stepped out of the pile of discarded clothing.

"Well, do I pass inspection?"

Edward realized he was staring and looked away.

"Sweetheart, its okay to look at me. We are married, you know," Bella giggled. "Now let's get you out of your clothes so I can see what kind of equipment my man has."

Blushing, Edward turned back to his bride. "Babe, you are even more beautiful than I had realized. I must be the luckiest man alive to have you. I can't wait to make love to you."

With that Edward hurriedly began to remove his own clothing. As he pulled his polo shirt over his head, Bella stepped close to him and began to undo his belt and jeans, leaving him standing there with his boxers trying in vain to contain his throbbing erection.

At two inches over six feet, Edward's physique showed his four years of college football. Strong arms and a deep, broad chest narrowed down to a trim waist and heavily muscled legs.

Edward stepped out of his jeans and put his hands around his wife's waist, pulling her to him in a close embrace that flattened her breasts against his chest. Her arms clasped his shoulders as she pressed herself into his arms. Their lips met in a passionate kiss, as they both ground against each other.

"Sorry to interrupt, but orientation starts in five minutes".

The young couple sprang apart.

Rosalie smiled at the embarrassed pair. "I know that you two are eager to begin exploring your bodies together, but right now we need to get you ready for the orientation meeting. There will be plenty of time for you to experiment and explore one another later. Now put on your outfits so we can go."

The newlyweds were surprised by the interruption. Nevertheless, they hurried to comply with Rose's wishes. Bella wasted little time putting on the garter belt, stockings, and slippers, but Edward was having trouble trying to fit his rampant cock into the small pouch that he was to wear.

Rosalie approached him and said, "Let me show you. It goes like this."

She reached into the brief garment and gently grasped his erect cock. Pulling the fabric of the pouch she stretched it over his balls and lined his shaft up with the small hole in the fabric. When everything was in place, Edward's balls were held snugly in the white lycra pouch, with his erect cock sticking out of the hole.

"The beauty of this thing is that the elastic around the hole is tight enough to act as a cock ring, keeping you erect all the time. This is all that either of you will wear here at the Institute," explained Rose. "The white ones indicate that you are both virgins. Students who have already had sex wear yellow, and coaches wear red. You will be getting your yellow outfits soon I expect."

Bella and Edward self-consciously followed Rose into the living room. There were three other people there already, an attractive couple in their early thirties wearing yellow outfits, and a handsome man in red. Both of the men had huge erections sticking out of their pouches and the woman was a statuesque brunette.

Rosalie handled the introductions. "Edward and Bella Cullen, this is Jasper and Alice Whitlock. They will be teamed with you for all of the sexual training we will be doing over the next two weeks. And this is my partner, Emmett. We will be your coaches throughout the training."

The two couples shyly greeted each other. Both couples were embarrassed by their near nudity, but Rose and Emmett explained that they would soon be accustomed to it, and in fact it was comfortable and convenient given the type of training that they would be engaged in.

"We really have to get going. We don't want you late for orientation," Emmett announced.

*****TH*****

Rose and Emmett led the two couples to a large heart shaped swimming pool. Ample shade was provided by tall trees, and a beautiful garden surrounded the area. Eight other couples and their coaches were seated on mats arranged before a raised, padded platform at one end of the pool. An older couple, wearing the brief red garb of coaches stood by the platform.

Bella and Edward had never seen so many bodies in such a state of near nudity. Everyone was wearing the revealing Institute outfits, with female crotches framed by red, yellow, or white garter belts. The tight fabric of the sling like pouches worn by the men kept their erect cocks engorged with blood. As Rosalie and Emmett directed the two couples to comfortable seats on a large soft mat placed on the deck, the older man began to speak.

"Welcome to the Institute. I am Dr. Benjamin Cheney. Please, just call me Ben. This is my wife, Dr. Angela. We are the directors and founders of the Institute, as well as coaches for one of the triads."

Ben and Angela were in their early fifties. Both were extremely fit and attractive. Ben was about six feet tall with salt and pepper hair. His erect cock jutted thickly from the hole in his red pouch.

Ben continued, "Triad is simply the name we have given to our learning groups. Each triad consists of two couples who have made a commitment to each other and a pair coaches. You may have all noticed that each triad has one female and one male coach. There is a reason for that, and I'll get to it shortly.

"There are just a few things that I need to explain before we begin the orientation session. All of you have agreed in advance to be involved in participatory sex training. You and your partner will learn how to give one another sexual pleasure in a hands-on training program. You will see sexual techniques demonstrated, you will be lectured about how to pleasure your partner, and you will practice what you have learned under the direction of your coaches.

"If anyone here is not able to handle this kind of intimate, erotic program, you should back out now. We can refund your tuition and send you back to town so that you can get on with your lives. We hope that all of you will stay, but due to the nature of the intimate training, we have to make sure that everyone is comfortable with what will be happening here."

None of the assembled couples bolted for the door. Most of the couples shared a look as they pondered their decision. Bella smiled at Edward, as they wordlessly decided that they wanted to stay.

After a few seconds of silence, Angela continued the orientation lecture. She was a short, motherly woman with slightly sagging, unfettered breasts. Her sparse, graying pubic hair was framed by her red garter belt, which drew the eyes of both Bella and Edward.

"The most important aspect of the training you will receive here is becoming more comfortable with your own body, as well as your partner's. That is why we have provided you with the outfits you are wearing. We want you to be aroused and open to sex at all times. The costumes help with that. You can see and have access to all of each other's bodies all the time, and the nature of the clothes helps keep you aroused. I'm sure you men have noticed that your erections have not gone down since you put on your briefs. This garment is designed to act as a cock ring, keeping blood in your cock all the time."

"You will notice that I used the word 'cock', instead of penis. We believe that using the so called 'dirty' words associated with sex helps to keep everyone more in tune with what we want to accomplish here. We don't have 'intercourse', or 'copulate', or use the dry scientific words here. We fuck. We give blowjobs. We put cocks into cunts. We eat pussies. These words are used to incite passion and to titillate. We want you to use the 'dirty' words in your conversation and while you are fucking and sucking. Sex is supposed to be fun, and the words that graphically describe it are part of the fun. And we are going to start the fun right now. Most of you are sexually experienced, but there are a few virgins in the group. For those of you who are experienced, consider this a review. For the rest, this will be Fucking 101."

At this point, Angela stepped back and sat on the edge of the raised platform. Her husband stood before her and she took his fat cock into her mouth and began to suck. As he received a wet blowjob from his wife, Ben continued to lecture. They had the complete attention of every couple.

"This is merely one of the many forms of sexual expression. Blowjob, hummer, smoothie, whatever you call it, oral sex is one of the most intimate ways that a man and women can express their sexual feeling for one another. It can be part of foreplay, a way of arousing one or both partners, or it can be the main event if you continue until the man cums. If you are worried ladies, don't be. Semen is mostly protein, and if the man is healthy it can be swallowed safely. That is very exciting to the male. I know that I enjoy cumming in a warm, wet mouth, and there is a feeling that the woman accepts me totally when she swallows my cum."

Angela let his now saliva soaked cock to pull from her mouth as she continued, "I really enjoy the sensation of a hard cock in my mouth and even in my throat. I know that I have the power and I am in control when I give a blowjob. And I like the taste, too. The feeling of a smooth, firm cock, and the slightly salty taste of the skin are pleasurable to me. And I know that my man feels good, too. You can tell from their reaction that men love to have their cocks sucked."

Angela sucked her husband's cock back into her mouth, demonstrating her ability to suck it deeply into her throat, as she swallowed it down to the red fabric that encased his balls.

Ben took up the lecture. There was a noticeable tremble in his voice as he continued.

"Those of you who have experienced this know just what I am feeling now. Angela is holding the head of my cock in her throat as she runs her tongue over the shaft. As she swallows, I can feel the muscles of her throat massage the head of my cock. It is the most indescribable feeling of sexual pleasure imaginable.

"But, as great as it feels, we have other things to show you now."

Angela slowly released the erect cock from her mouth with an audible, sucking pop. After a few final licks, she again turned to her audience.

"You will be getting further instruction in technique from your triad coaches, but we need to move on. Ben now gets to return the favor".

Angela rolled onto her back on the padded mat. Her legs spread, and she raised her knees, giving the assembled couples a clear view of her wet, open pussy. The lips were swollen and dark with arousal, while the pink inner folds were dripping with her natural lubricant.

"You can see how aroused she has become from her sucking my cock, and the anticipation of what I will be doing to her. She also has a strong streak of exhibitionism, and being watched by all of you has contributed to her arousal.

"I want you to watch closely as we demonstrate how to give a woman the same kind of pleasure that I just received". Ben lowered his head to his wife's crotch and began to lick at the lips of her open pussy. After several seconds of attention to the lips, he looked back at the students.

"It is important to make sure that you go slowly and spend enough time to ensure complete arousal. Most women take considerably longer than a man to reach peak arousal and orgasm. It is also more important for women to feel a sense of closeness and intimacy with their partner."

Ben again dove into the junction of his wife's thighs and proceeded to eat her with the enthusiasm of a connoisseur. As the students watched with rapt attention, Ben quickly brought Angela to the verge of orgasm. Just before she reached a climax, she tapped him on the shoulder, their prearranged signal that she was nearing the point of no return.

Reluctantly, Ben gave her a last loving lick and returned his attention to the group of students, who were themselves in a high state of sexual arousal from the erotic demonstration they had been witnessing.

"Angela has just indicated to me that she is fully aroused, and ready to be fucked. Please understand that this has been a controlled demonstration for your benefit. Normally we both would have spent a lot more time on foreplay and oral contact. You can see that we are both highly aroused by the visual clues. We are breathing hard, her nipples are fully erect, as is my cock, and we are both producing lubricating fluid from our sex organs."

"We are about to move into the final stage of our little demonstration. Please observe closely, as we will both be too involved in the next part of the lesson to lecture."

Ben dropped to his knees between Angela's widespread thighs. Grasping the shaft of his cock in his right hand he rubbed the head up and down the open lips of her slit. When he was lined up with the snug opening he thrust forward and down with his hips, just as she thrust up at him. Their bellies met with an audible slap as his length was buried in her.

As the onlookers gasped with excitement, Ben and Angela proceeded to fuck the daylights out of each other. Both were at a fever pitch of arousal, and while both were aware of their audience, being watched merely made them hotter.

Ben pounded his cock into his wife with a rhythm that was calculated to bring her to a shuddering climax. He knew that she was approaching orgasm from her panting breath, and from the wet, rhythmic clasping of her walls on his cock.

Angela began to moan in ecstasy and clutch at her husband's shoulders. As she went over the edge into orgasm she locked her thighs around her husband's waist and pressed her open mouth to his, accepting his probing tongue into mouth.

Reacting to the spasms, Ben plunged his cock as deeply as he could into the well of her body. He shuddered, his own climax releasing his seed into her.

As the two doctors finished their demonstration, Edward became aware of his surroundings. He was breathing hard, and as he looked down he realized that his wife had a firm grip on his cock, with his cum dripping from her fingers. In his excitement he had shot his load into her hand.

Ben kept his still hard cock inside his wife. He turned to the students.

"That was just a sample of a very basic fuck. By the end of your stay here you will all be doing that and more, with skill, passion, some willingness to take some chances and due consideration for your partner."

*****TH*****

Back in their suite, Bella and Edward had a few minutes to themselves before meeting with the rest of their triad. Edward was embarrassed that he had lost control and shot a load of cum from his engorged cock. The fact that his young wife had been gripping it in her cool little hand at the time only compounded his embarrassment. He had not even noticed that most of the other male students had done the same.

"God, Bella, I'm sorry I behaved like that. I wanted our first time together to be something special."

"Don't worry, Darling. I have jacked you off before, you know," his bride answered with a lustful twinkle in her eyes. Bella and Edward had experimented and fondled each other extensively prior to their marriage, only stopping short of actual penetration in their premarital explorations. "I know that you can still perform, in fact, you still look hard enough now."

It was true. In spite of having shot his load all over Bella's shapely hand during the highly charged orientation, the tight fabric that caressed his nuts and squeezed the base of his cock kept him at full staff. And the fact that his wife, as well as all the other attractive women at the orientation, had nothing but a garter belt and stockings to conceal their beautifully stacked forms also contributed to his continued state of arousal.

"Do you think anyone else noticed?"

"Honey, I think they were all too concerned with their own reactions. That was some hot show those two put on. And I noticed that our coaches, were pretty busy feeling each other up, too!"

The room door opened, and Emmett entered without knocking. "Come on, you two lovebirds. Let's get our afternoon session started."

*****TH*****

Bella and Edward went out to the fountain grotto with the handsome coach. Bella stared at his bare ass just as she and Edward had stared at Rosalie earlier.

Rose sat on the edge of the fountain making small talk with Alice and Jasper. Edward was trying hard not to look directly at the three lovely women so exposed. He was very proud that his new bride was more than able to hold her own in the looks department with Rosalie and Alice, and he certainly didn't want to give her any reason to be jealous. This was the start of their honeymoon!

"Okay, we've got everyone here." Rosalie immediately began the training. "One thing that I need to make clear is how we want you to react to the training. It is important that each of you participate in all the activities of the triad. So, please try to refrain from any other sex activity on your own. I know it may be hard, especially for our newlyweds," she smiled at Bella and Edward, "But to get the full benefit of the training, we need you to be fully aroused and able to function.

"This is the first working session for our triad. I hope all of you enjoyed the orientation. I could see that Edward and Jasper certainly did, and Emmett and I made sure that we enjoyed it, too. Watching two people fuck can be very exciting, especially when it is two people as skilled as Ben and Angela.

"And while I know that the gentlemen," she winked at Edward and Jasper, "were unable to hide their reaction to watching, I would guess that Alice and Bella were equally excited. I saw both of you rubbing your pussies while you jacked off your husbands and watched.

"And that is just the reaction we wanted from all of you. Before you can provide your partner with a great sexual experience, you have to be open to feeling and experiencing great sex yourself. And that brings us to the first exercise in sexual pleasure that we will all be participating in."

Emmett took over the lesson. "We are all going to do something that you may not be very comfortable with to start, but I guarantee that by the time we are finished you will be glad that you did.

"We need to get each of you in touch with your own bodies, feelings, emotions, and desires. What we are going to do is have each member of the triad, Rose and myself included, tell the triad our most erotic fantasy, while they pleasure themselves. To put it bluntly, each of us will take a turn masturbating to orgasm and telling their best sexual fantasy to the triad. And to make it easier for each of you when it is your turn, Rosalie will go first. Consider this a demonstration of what you should be doing when you have your turn. One thing to keep in mind, we want you to have fun. The goal is not to embarrass you, but to help you get in touch with your own sexual feelings and to help you feel more at ease with your body and the normal, healthy arousal that we have tried to kindle in each of you."

Rose took a comfortable seat on the soft grass, leaning up against the low wall of the fountain. Her legs were spread, giving the whole group an unobstructed look at her core. Clear fluid trickled from her opening, leaving a trail from her pussy to her shapely ass. Using the fingers of her left hand to hold the lips open, Rosalie rubbed the prominent bump at the top with her right index finger.

"My favorite fantasy for masturbating is to imagine that I am the with two big, burly bikers. They have me leaned over the seat of a big Harley, while they take turns licking my hot pussy. After a while, one of them lifts my upper body so he can sit on the seat of the bike. He grabs my hair and pushes my head into his crotch. Sometimes he is circumcised, and sometimes I imagine him uncut. He moves my mouth over his long, hard cock and tells me to suck it. I take it deep into my throat, and suck all of it as hard as I can while running my tongue all over the shaft.

"Meanwhile, his buddy is tongue-fucking my hot little pussy. I can feel every lick and suck. He works my whole cunt with his tongue while he pushes a finger up my ass". As Rosalie told her story, she continued to rub her clit, now using the fingers of her left hand to penetrate her tight hole and rub the sensitive tissue around the inside of the opening.

The more Rose rubbed and stimulated her pussy, the more aroused her watchers became. Edward and Bella had never seen anything to compare with the lewd sight of the lovely young girl rubbing herself before them. Edward's cock throbbed in arousal, as did those of Jasper and Emmett. Both Bella and Alice were dripping lubrication from their own excited slits as they watched, entranced by the erotic show and the words of the sexy young woman.

"After a while, the two bikers change places. The second has an even bigger cock than the first, and the more I suck, the more they lick my pussy, the hotter and wetter I get. I love sucking their big cocks, and I love the way they are eating my cunt, licking my clit, running fingers ass. I feel so hot that I am ready to explode in my orgasm.

"Just before I cum, they drag me off the bike and one of them lies on the ground. I sit on his huge erect cock and take it all the way inside me, with my tits pushed up against his chest. The other one raises my hips so that only the tip of his buddy's cock is still inside me. My ass is soaked with saliva and my own juices from all the licking and sucking. The biker behind me uses the wetness and my own saliva on his cock to lube my asshole for his entry. I can feel it as he slips his big cock up my ass.

"As soon as he is all the way in, he pulls back, and as he does, the guy in my pussy pushes back in. They work in unison so that I am filled at all times. As one pushes in the other pulls back. They fuck me faster and harder. The harder they fuck me the more I love it. And it goes on and on. It feels like they are fucking me forever, and I start to cum hard. I can feel my juices leaking out of my pussy as they keep on fucking into both my holes".

Rosalie was rubbing her clit and fingering herself faster and faster as she lost herself in the fantasy. As she neared orgasm her voice became hoarse and her breathing labored, but she continued to tell her story.

"By now I am cumming constantly as they double fuck me. I start to scream for them to cum with me, but they just keep on fucking me. I am frantic for their cum, but they just keep slamming their cocks into me. Then, just as I am about to pass out, I feel the cock in my ass swell up even bigger, and a blast of hot cum fires into my ass. I can feel every throb of his cock as he pumps his load up my ass.

"When the one in my ass is done, he rolls the three of us over so that he is on the bottom, and I am lying on top of him with his cock still up my ass. The guy fucking my pussy pulls his cock out of me and starts to shoot all over my tits. I'm rubbing his cum into my tits as fast as he can unload it, and I'm still cumming, cumming so hard that I pass out.

By now Rosalie was barely able to speak. Her body convulsed with an orgasm as she huskily breathed out the conclusion of her story. "When I finally come to, they are both gone, and the only evidence that they were ever there is the wet stickiness on my tits and dripping from my ass."

Rose continued to rub herself as she wound down from her climax. "That fantasy always manages to get me hot, and never lets me down when I want a good cum. Thanks for letting me share it with you.

"Now, who's next?"

With a wicked grin, Jasper slowly raised his hand. "Could I go now?"

Over the next few minutes, Bella, Edward, and Alice were treated to a show that they scarcely believed. Jasper, a true exhibitionist, had never had an opportunity like the one presented to him now. He had always been afraid to indulge himself in his fetish. Now he had a willing audience that included his wife, who knew nothing about his desire, as well as the lovely Rosalie and Bella. He knew there would never be another chance like this.

As he slowly jacked on his long thick cock, he described his desire to expose himself to strange women and told about how he wanted to appear in a porn movie. In vivid detail, Jasper told of how he wanted to fuck Alice in their front yard, with all the neighbors watching. He soon exploded, shooting several spurts of cum high into the air in his excitement.

Alice was shocked by her husband's revelation. She had never known that Jasper had such desires. Barely able to speak, she stared openmouthed at her husband.

Emmett broke the silence. "Alice, I take it that you have learned something new about your husband. That is exactly what this exercise is for. The most important thing that you can take from this is to learn how to turn this desire of Jasper's into something that can benefit both of you in your approach to sexual fulfillment."

"How did it make you feel to hear about Jasper wanting someone to watch him?" asked Rose.

With a faraway look in her eyes Alice whispered, "I can't. I want to, but I just can't say it."

Jasper went to his knees in front of his wife. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Baby, the only way I was able to get up the courage to tell you about it was by coming here. I wanted so much to share this with you before, but I was afraid to say anything because I couldn't stand to lose you.

"But after the orientation, and what Rosalie did, I realized that if these people could be so open and trusting in front of complete strangers, so could I. Most of all, they gave me the courage to tell you."

"Y-y-you don't understand," sobbed Alice. "I g-g-got s-s-so excited when you told us. I want… I wanted to be part of it with you. I wanted you to take me right in the yard in front of all our neighbors. I wanted you to fuck me in front of all those stuck-up old biddies and gossips back home. I wanted them to see just how strong and handsome you are."

Her voice dropped to a whisper again. "I wanted them to see you use me like a little slut. I want everyone to see how well you fuck me."

Alice burst into tears. "Now you all know. I'm just a little whore, and I don't deserve someone as special as Jasper. I mean… oh, I don't know what I mean. Rosalie was so pretty when she showed us how she cums, and Bella, you're so sweet and innocent. How can I ever be as desirable as either of you. Oh, Jasper, I'm so sorry."

Rose and Emmett shared a look. They had never had such a dramatic breakthrough so early in the program. Alice and Jasper were going to be a great case for the Institute, but they would need a more advanced approach than what was scheduled for this triad. This was the type of situation that Ben and Angela would need to work with, one on one.

Rose sat down next to the weeping woman. Putting an arm around her shoulder she pulled the older woman to her. "Alice, you and Jasper were made for each other. So we are going to make special arrangements for you to move to a triad for more advanced students. I would like you both to come with me."

Rosalie led Alice and Jasper into the house while Emmett explained to Bella and Edward.

"All the Institute coaches have been trained to look for certain indications of cases that require special handling. Jasper and Alice have had a breakthrough, a dramatic change in their relationship, so they are moving to a program for more sexually developed couples.

"And that creates a special opportunity for the two of you as well. With only part of a triad, Rose and I will be able to spend all our time on you. You'll be getting twice the attention that is normally possible. We are going to make these two weeks the most incredible experience you can imagine."

*****TH*****

Rosalie met the two men in the sitting room. After what had happened with Jasper and Alice, everyone agreed to take a break to regroup. "Bella is in the tub, getting all ready for you. Why don't we all join her for a hot soak?"

Edward was ushered into the bath, where Bella was submerged up to her neck in the oversized jacuzzi. When she saw Edward walk in, a happy smile lit up her face. Edward thought he had never seen her so beautiful.

Rosalie and Emmett got right into the steaming water, removing only their slippers. They sat very close together, with Emmett's arm around Rosalie. Edward made haste to follow suit. Bella snuggled under his arm, her breast pressing into his side as he pulled her to him. Their lips met in a gentle kiss.

"I think we can dispense with any more fantasy and masturbation for now," Rose announced. "You two are ready for the next phase."

She grinned at the newlyweds, "Although, you each still owe us a fantasy."

Emmett continued. "It is time for you to start more intimate contact. You have been bombarded with sensual images and sexual thoughts for the better part of a day. You have each cum at least once, but this is your honeymoon and you haven't had the chance to fuck yet. Now, if we just left you alone, you would probably have a somewhat satisfying experience, but you both deserve better than that. Rosalie and I are going to help you make your first fuck the memorable experience it should be."

"Bella, we are going to show you how to take the edge off Edward's arousal so that he can give you a proper fucking. And Edward, we will show you how to make sure that Bella is ready for you to enter her pussy.

"Because Edward has been stimulated almost constantly, he has been on the verge of cumming most of the day. If he fucked you now he would probably lose it very quickly, not giving you enough time to reach an orgasm. So you are going to have to get him off once, then build him back up before you can fuck. As you know, there are several ways you can make him cum.

"You mentioned earlier that you had masturbated Edward before. That is one option. Another, the one we want to teach you now, is to get him off with your mouth. There are others that you will learn later.

"First, Edward should sit up like Emmett is, with Bella on her knees in the tub."

Trembling with anticipation, Edward sat across from Emmett, sitting on the edge of the jacuzzi with his legs in the water. His large, stiff cock pointed skyward. Bella knelt on the step, mimicking the position that Rose was in. She grasped Edward's cock in her hand.

"Bella, watch me for a minute, then you can try it."

Rosalie lowered her lips to Emmett's cock. Holding the shaft in her hand, she ran her tongue around the head. Licking all around the tip, she worked at the tiny slit in the top with the tip of her tongue. After a few seconds of this she pulled back and turned to the young couple across the tub.

"Resist the temptation to hurry. A blow job is supposed to feel good, so take your time. Bella, go ahead and lick around the head of Edward's cock. Use very soft licks at first, but slowly increase the pressure."

Bella's heart was beating wildly as she touched her tongue to Edward's cock for the first time. Very gently, she licked at the tip as she had seen Rosalie do. There was a faint taste of chlorine from the water in the jacuzzi, but that was soon replaced by the salty taste of his flesh, sweetened by a drop of precum that bubbled from the slit.

Breathing like a marathoner, Edward was straining not to cum. Sweat poured from his face with the effort to withhold his ejaculation. He had never experienced such an intense feeling of pleasure.

"That's enough for now, Bella," said Rose. "We aren't quite ready to send him over the edge yet."

Reluctantly, Bella raised her head from the fleshy spear. The tip of Edward's cock was covered with a shiny coat of her saliva. She looked up at her husband, "I can't believe how great you taste!"

Bella turned to smile at Rosalie and Emmett. "Should I just keep doing that until he cums?"

Emmett answered, "There are a lot of things that you can do. Just licking the head like you were doing feels great, but some other things feel even better. And if you vary what you do, you can give your partner indescribable pleasure. Watch Rosalie again, and I'll explain what she is doing."

Rose again lowered her head. This time she only licked at the tip of Emmett's tool for a moment, and then she took the first inch into her mouth and sucked gently.

"If you want to make your partner feel really great, just suck gently on the end of his cock for a while. Not too much suction at first. You can also use your tongue on the head at the same time.

"Keep a gentle pressure all around the tip. Pay some attention to the opening in the tip, but don't force it. Gentle pressure is the key."

As Emmett spoke, Rosalie sucked on the head of his cock. She slowly increased the intensity, causing his voice to break.

"After a while, you should take more of the shaft into your mouth. If it's really long, like Edward's is, you can put your hand around it to keep from pushing too deep and gagging you. There is nothing that can ruin the mood like choking on a cock. With practice, you can take the whole length in a 'deep throat' technique, but that is a little advanced for the first time."

Rosalie was sucking Emmett's cock in earnest now. She bobbed her head up and down, sliding her lips almost all the way off, then sucking it back in. Bella and Edward could see the sheen of Rose's saliva on the shaft with each stroke.

As the intensity of the blow-job increased, Emmett was forced to concentrate to keep from flooding Rose's mouth with his creamy cum. He gritted his teeth as he looked at the newlyweds.

"You can see that I am very aroused, and almost ready to cum. Now Rosalie has to make a decision, and I am responsible for helping her make it. I need to let her know that I am about to cum so that she can decide how she wants to handle it."

Rosalie stopped sucking on Emmett's cock and looked at Bella. "Because Emmett is a considerate lover, he has let me know that he is ready to cum. I have several choices here. I could stop and let him calm down so that he doesn't cum, I could finish him with my hand, we could change positions to fuck so that he cums inside me, or I could have him cum in my mouth."

"At orientation this morning, Ben and Angela changed to a fuck. But, your goal here is to get Edward off so that he will last longer when you do fuck. So we don't want to do that. Bella, how do you want to finish Edward?"

Bella looked into her husband's eyes as she answered. "I want Edward to cum in my mouth."

Edward's cock jumped as he heard his wife's decision. He had been hoping for just that since Rosalie began the demonstration. Knowing that he would soon be cumming into Bella's pretty mouth had him more excited than ever.

"Go ahead, Bella. Just take it slow. You can change your mind if you want. Remember, when you are sucking a cock, you are in control. Don't do anything you don't feel comfortable doing.

"If you want to try it, you can swallow his cum. Some women like the taste and some don't. If you don't want to swallow, you can spit it out."

"What feels best for him?" Bella wanted to know.

Emmett grinned, "Most guys will swear on a stack of Bibles that they only enjoy a blow job if they cum in their partner's mouth and she swallows it. That is not strictly true, but it is more satisfying psychologically. It denotes a more intimate acceptance."

"In actuality, you can use your hand to accurately simulate the same sensations he would feel if he were in your mouth. It takes a lot of saliva and a little practice, but most guys can't tell the difference. Just keep your head in the way so he can't see you use your hand.

"Of course, some of the pleasure involved in receiving a great blow job is visual. For most guys, me included, watching their cock slide between their partner's lips is highly erotic. In that case the trick with the hand won't be very effective. Another great visual stimulus is to let his cum shoot on your breasts or face. That is almost as exciting to him as cumming in your mouth."

"Now, we've been talking long enough. I know that both of you are eager, so get to it!"

Bellat turned her full attention to her husband's throbbing erection. Precum oozed continuously from the tiny opening at the tip of his cock. His new wife delicately tested the clear fluid with the tip of her tongue. Finding the favor agreeable she licked more forcefully, again wetting the head with her saliva.

Experimentally taking the head into her mouth she applied gentle suction. The smooth texture of his warm flesh surprised and delighted the young bride. Running her tongue around the little ridge at the top, she pressed up on the underside of the tip. She was rewarded with a fresh taste of his precum.

Looking up into her husband's eyes, Bella took him a little farther into her mouth. She sucked a little harder, causing Edward to again strain to keep from unloading his semen into her mouth.

Rose continued to give instructions as Bella began to slowly move her lips up and down over the head of Edward's cock. Bella followed Rosalie's advice. She stepped up the speed of her lips and tongue and began to rub her husband's balls through the tight material of his white brief. Edward watched in wild excitement as he neared his climax.

Now that their students were fully involved with each other, Rose and Emmett needed to work off the sexual tension that they were feeling from the lesson. They were highly aroused from the oral demonstration, and needed relief. Rose straddled Emmett as he sat on the edge of the jacuzzi, and lowered her aching pussy onto his cock. Bella and Edward were so involved in their own pleasures that they were completely unaware that Rose and Emmett were passionately fucking just a few feet away.

Moving rapidly up and down, Rosalie quickly brought them both to orgasm, taking Emmett's cum deep inside her. As they finished, they watched the hot action of their students.

Edward was losing his struggle to hold back his climax. The whole day had been one arousing incident after another. He knew he would not last much longer. Remembering to be considerate of his lover, he gasped, "Bella, Honey, I'm gonna cum… I' m cumming…now!"

Hearing her husband's warning only made Bella more determined to take his load in her sucking mouth. She felt Edward's cock throb as the first spurt of his cum jetted onto her tongue. Even though she was expecting it, she pulled back in surprise. The second spurt splashed onto her lips, dripping down over her chin.

Recovering from her surprise, Bella hastily took her husband's spurting member between her lips, sucking gently on the head as the final spasms deposited the remainder of his cum in her mouth. She looked directly into Edward's eyes, and swallowed.

Edward gazed at her in adoration, the feelings of love for her almost overpowering. Reaching down, he clasped Bella's face in his hands. Gently, he lifted her from his lap. As she reluctantly allowed his slightly softened cock to slip from her lips, Bella smiled back at her husband.

Drawing her to him, Edward passionately kissed his bride. He had to kiss her. The taste of his cum on her lips reminded him of the pleasure she had given, of how she had taken him to herself. She had given him more than he had dreamed possible, and all he could think of was returning the pleasure to her.

*****TH*****

Edward finally noticed that Rosalie was sitting on Emmett's lap, his cock still deep in her pussy. Nudging Bella, he drew her attention to the two coaches. "I see that we aren't the only ones that are having fun here."

Bella giggled. "I'm glad to see that our teachers practice what they preach."

Keeping her partner's still erect cock in place, Rose spun around to face the newlyweds, in the process giving Bella and Edward a good look at Emmett's erection spearing into her. She smiled as she retorted, "Just because we have more experience than you doesn't mean that we are made of stone. One of the principles of the Institute is that sex should be enjoyed whenever desire and opportunity coincide. And in case you didn't know, watching you two enjoy one another makes us pretty hot. Part of our function as coaches, is to provide a model for you to pattern your sexual behavior after. We would not be very effective coaches if we didn't enjoy the work."

"So…back to the lessons. Edward, how did that feel?"

"It was fucking unbelievable! It felt so good I thought my brains were being sucked out through my dick!"

Emmett laughed, "Some people would say they were. I'm sure you have heard the term 'thinking with your dick'. It is important that you control your sexual impulses, rather than having them control you. One thing that we want to teach you is to understand when sexual expression is appropriate, and when it is not. I realize that it seems ironic, me to sit here with my cock in Rose telling you that there are times that it is not appropriate to practice sex, but that's just what I am doing. Here at the Institute we are insulated from the prejudices and expectations of society, but you have to be prepared to readjust when your stay here is over. I have no problem with sitting here watching Bella give you a blow job, or letting the two of you watch Rosalie and I fuck, but that is here. In most places this behavior would get all of us in trouble."

"Enough of the heavy stuff. Let's get back to the joyful aspects of sex. We already know how Edward feels, what about you, Bella? Did you enjoy sucking his cock?"

"I sure did," Bella said, blushing. "Just knowing that I was giving him pleasure, that I had the power to pleasure him, made me tingle all over. And I really liked it when he lost control. The feel of his cock jerking in my mouth as he came was awesome. And I always thought that his cum would taste bad, but I liked it! When can we do it again?"

Rosalie chuckled softly, "You are going to have plenty of opportunities to suck his cock, but don't you think that he should return the favor first?"

Edward's ears perked up and his semi hard cock returned to full staff as he contemplated licking and sucking his wife's pussy. His eyes were locked on the junction of her thighs. He wanted to give Bella the same pleasure that she had given him just minutes ago.

"I think that's a great idea!" Edward nearly shouted in his enthusiasm for the suggestion. "How do I do it?"

"Slow down there, big guy," Emmett cautioned. "We gave Bella a quick lesson before she sucked you off. Let Rose and I demonstrate and give you some pointers."

This time Rosalie took a seat on the edge of the jacuzzi, just as Emmett had done before. She spread her legs wide and perched on the rim of the tub. Emmett knelt between her thighs.

"Edward, come over here and watch closely. You too, Bella."

With the newlyweds watching closely on either side of him, Emmett began with a female anatomy lesson, explaining the workings of Rose's exposed pussy.

"It's very easy to see everything because Rosalie keeps her pubic area shaved." Emmett used the tips of his fingers to spread Rose's outer lips, giving Bella and Edward their first close-up look into a pussy. "These are the labia, the lips. When she is aroused, they are slightly swollen and flare open. Remember, this is all very tender tissue, and should be handled with care."

"Inside the labia is the opening of the vagina at the bottom, and the urethra, above. At the very top is the clitoris, or clit, the most sensitive part. Rose has a medium-sized clit that is somewhat more exposed than most, but not abnormally so. Some are very hard to find. It is shielded by the upper part of the labia. This is nature's way of protecting the most sensitive part of a woman. Edward, think of her clit just as you would the tip of your cock."

"To give a woman oral or manual pleasure, you have to start very slowly and gently. Don't simply dive in and start sucking hard on her clit just because you like that done to your cock. There are physiological differences in men and women that require a longer period of arousal for women. You have to kinda sneak up on it so that you don't cause her any discomfort."

Emmett lowered his head to Rose's smooth, wet crotch, gently licking and kissing the top of her thighs and all around her open pussy, without making direct contact with her clit. Bella and Edward leaned forward eagerly to watch.

Emmett very slowly moved his tongue to Rosalie's pussy lips. He gently licked each one from bottom to top, causing Rose to shiver with anticipation.

"I am concentrating on the outer lips at first. Then I will move to the inside of the lips, gradually getting closer to the center. The nearer I get to her vagina, the more pressure I apply. That's because there are fewer nerve endings there, so she needs more pressure to feel it as intensely. I also vary the pressure, the length of the stroke, and the place I stroke."

Emmett began licking at the opening of Rose's pussy, once in a while dipping the tip of his tongue as deeply into her as it would go, tasting the cum he had just deposited there and her own sweet fluids. He sucked at her lips and the rim of her opening, but he avoided her clit for the time being.

Rosalie began to respond. Her hands found the back of Emmett's head, caressing his wavy brown hair as she held him to her. She began to moan softly, and her breath caught as her passion rose.

Making eye contact with Bella and Edward, Rose struggled to speak. "E-Emmett is very g-g-good at this… Edward, if you learn to do Bella as well as Emmett does me, ahhhhhhh…, if you get this good… Bella will b-b-be one happy lady!"

Emmett paused to continue the lesson. "Once the woman is aroused enough to tolerate direct contact with her clit, start to give it gentle, little licks with just the tip of your tongue. As you progress, you can give it more attention, but don't completely give up on all that you have been doing. Keep on doing it, but give the clit more and more of the attention. As she nears a peak, you can lick and suck pretty intensely at the clit, and even nip it very gently with your teeth. Pay attention to what she responds to, and keep coming back to the things that work for her. Every woman is different, so what works for Rose may not work for Bella."

Returning to the feast, Emmett began more direct stimulation of Rose's clit, bringing her quickly to orgasm, but not stopping at just one. As soon as she crested, he brought her to another, higher peak. And again. Rosalie rode a wave of orgasms as Emmett paid oral homage to her.

Without speaking, Bella met Edward's gaze. She smiled and nodded. Her young husband scrambled to his feet and moved around Rose and Emmett to his wife's side. Their coaches were forgotten as Bella rolled to her back with Edward's face between her thighs. He deeply inhaled the aroma from her pussy.

Kneeling between Bella's legs, Edward lowered his head to kiss each side of the tightly furred slit. His heart was pounding in his chest as he tasted his wife's most secret opening for the first time. He ran his lips and tongue all over her pussy, gently probing the outer lips just as Emmett had showed him.

Feelings that she had never experienced before raced through Bella's slim young body. Edward's tongue and lips running wetly over the junction of her thighs sent tingles racing from her core to her brain, and back- tingles that had every nerve end in her body alerted for stimulation. The need to feel, to be part of what was happening to her, to participate, led the young bride to grasp the back of her husband's head and press his handsome face directly into her virgin pussy. Bella had never felt so alive. She writhed with pleasure, arching her back and lifting her hips as she tried to get more stimulation from Edward's lips and tongue.

Realizing that Bella was ready for more, Edward drove his stiffened tongue directly into the soaking wet opening of Bella's pussy. He was unable to get very far into virgin territory, but it was obvious that Bella liked what he was doing. The first taste of her sweet and fragrant juices hooked him for life. Her moans and gasps of pleasure inspired him to ever greater efforts to give her pleasure.

As Bella moaned out her pleasure, Edward took her to a new height. Gently pulling the lips up and away from the erect nub of her clit, he ran the tip of his tongue directly over the little button. Bella nearly came off the tile of the bathroom floor as another new sensation of pleasure assailed her. She screamed as the first orally induced orgasm of her life washed over her.

Startled at Bella's violent reaction, Edward stopped and looked up in alarm.

"No, no, no, don't stop," she panted. "Keep going, just like…that."

Reassured that he had not somehow hurt her, Edward returned to her clit. He again peeled back the lips and applied his tongue directly to the pleasure point, this time with greater confidence and increased pressure.

Again, Bella screamed out her reaction to the pleasure that she felt. Again and again, convulsive spasms of pleasure shot through her. Each time Edward's tongue made contact with her clit, a new wave of orgasm washed over her. The peaks of her orgasms began to blend together into one long wave of pleasure. Her walls contracted and throbbed, her sweet juices soaking Edward's face as he tried, unsuccessfully, to lick her dry.

Bella's screams of pleasure quickly drew Rose and Emmett's attention to the young lovers at their side. Exchanging a knowing grin, they silently congratulated themselves on the success of their lesson. It was evident that Edward was a fast learner and that Bella was being amply rewarded for the blowjob she had given her husband.

After a few minutes, Bella's spasms leveled off. As she began to tire, the peaks came less and less. Eventually, the pressure of Edward's tongue on her clit began to feel slightly uncomfortable. As her hips ceased their gyrations, she loosened her grip on his hair, signaling that she had had enough.

Edward did not understand the signal. He continued to lick and suck at Bella's pussy until Emmett touched him on the shoulder. Sitting up, Edward saw huge grins all around, from the proud smiles of the coaches, to the happy simile of gratitude on his bride's beautiful face.

Edward's pussy soaked features lit up in response. Pulling Bella to him, he hugged her close. "I know what my new favorite treat is!"

The two couples shared a laugh and small talk for the next few minutes. The mood was light and sensual, with Bella staying in Edward's arms, and Rosalie in Emmett's.

"I know that it is your honeymoon, but you can't live on love. It's nearly five p.m., which is dinner time here at the Institute. Let's all take a quick shower, and then Rose and I will take you to dinner."

*****TH*****

Dinner was served at the pool. There was a table for each triad, arranged in a semicircle around the platform and podium used in the demonstration by Ben and Angela. Some of the tables were already occupied when Bella and Edward arrived with their coaches. Because their triad was short a couple, there were two empty chairs at their table.

Edward was still shyly trying to avoid looking openly at all the other women in their garters and stockings. He was starting to get used to seeing Bella and Rosalie dressed in the provocative outfits, but the sheer volume of exposed flesh on display at dinner had him stealing surreptitious glances, especially at one very well endowed redhead at the next table. In spite of the blowjob Bella had given him, his cock was proudly erect as it jutted from his briefs. As he stole a look around, he noticed that all the other men were in a similar state.

Bella had no such inhibitions. She was in awe at the sight of all the erect cocks present at dinner. She boldly noted with satisfaction that her husband's equipment compared very favorably with any cock in the group. She also checked out the other women more closely than she had at orientation, mentally measuring their charms against her own. She felt that she could at least hold her own with most of them, deciding that Rosalie's beauty was the most stunning of all.

The reaction of the newlyweds was not lost on Rose and Emmett. Bella was showing the type of response that the Institute wanted from students, while Edward was still a little behind in the program.

Emmett tried to draw him out of his apparent shyness. "Edward, is there something you want to say?"

"No, not really," the young bridegroom mumbled, unsuccessfully trying to stare at his dinner plate.

"Yeah? Well, have you ever seen such a spectacular display of naked female flesh?" asked Emmett. Maybe a little locker room talk would shock him out of his embarrassment.

Understanding what her partner was trying to do, Rosalie joined in the banter. Pointing out the buxom redhead she giggled, "I bet you'd like to walk a mile on her chest!"

Edward blushed, but managed a weak grin. He still kept his eyes downcast, but glanced at the redhead again.

"It's okay to look, Edward," explained Rose. "We told you before that one purpose of the outfits we all wear here is to keep everyone horny all the time. What good will they do if you don't look?" Calling the redhead, a coach with another triad, over to their table, Rose introduced her. "Bella and Edward, this is Victoria. Victoria, say hello to Bella and Edward Cullen. They were just married this morning, and are here on their honeymoon."

"Hi, I hope you are enjoying the experience here at the Institute. I think all newlyweds should be able to come here to learn how to fuck properly."

Edward stood and accepted Victoria's extended hand. He mumbled his greeting, but managed to make eye contact with the statuesque redhead. His eyes were drawn down her body, lingering on her lush breasts and flared hips with a small tuft of bright, copper colored hair framed by her red garter, continuing down her long, slender legs. As his eyes returned to her face he was surprised to see that she was smiling in pleasure at his open admiration of her body.

Edward's cock dripped precum. The casual way that Victoria had accepted his lustful admiration of her nearly naked body, and her frank language, had him as turned on as ever. "It's always a pleasure to meet so lovely a lady," he said with a broad smile. "I hope we see more of each other."

"That would be kind of hard. We've just met, but we've already seen just about all there is to see! Now, you'll have to excuse me. Dinner is about to be served."

With a start, Edward realized that he was still holding the redhead's hand in his. Reluctantly, he released her fingers, allowing Victoria to rejoin her triad at their table. It wasn't until Bella nudged him that he tore his eyes away from Victoria's spectacular ass. He turned to his wife, ashamed that he had been caught staring, to see an unfamiliar expression of hostility on her lovely face.

"I guess we know where your mind is," Bella snapped at her husband. "Do you have to be so blatant in your staring?"

Before Edward could reply, Emmett interrupted. "Bella, do you feel threatened that Edward showed interest in Victoria?"

The young bride looked at the coach with a hurt look in her eyes. "He nearly had an orgasm just talking to that woman. He completely forgot about me, and I was standing right next to him!" Her eyes flashed with anger. "Are you trying to break us up on the first day of our marriage?"

"Of course not," Rose tried to soothe the angry young woman. "We want you both to learn to be above petty jealousy. Edward's reaction to seeing a very attractive woman, dressed in very revealing lingerie, is totally natural. Nature has made men responsive to visual stimulus, and he has been visually stimulated continuously all day. Admittedly, it was rude of him to forget his wife was at his side, but how can you expect him not to look? Victoria is a real visual treat."

"You didn't seem to have a problem with him looking at me all day. You were both staring right into my crotch while Emmett was giving Edward pussy eating tips! And be honest, you have been checking out the guys, too."

Bella reluctantly let the subject drop. She turned to Edward and mumbled an apology for getting angry. She still felt that she was justified in her anger, but she wanted to divert attention away from her jealous outburst.

Edward wanted to apologize to Bella for flirting with Victoria. It was their honeymoon, and he should be paying all of his attention to Bella. Before he could speak, Ben stood to make a few announcements.

"Before we have dinner, I would like to ask all the triads to remain seated after each meal. We have activities for the whole group planned around mealtimes.

"All our meals will be held here and will be buffet style. Given our attire, we thought it best not to embarrass the wait staff, who are locally hired. They will lay out meals before we arrive, and clear them away after we leave. We want you to eat lightly. A full stomach tends to make one feel heavy and reduces sexual desire so the menu is light and emphasizes salads and fruits. We do not serve alcoholic beverages for the same reason. The surroundings and situations we put you in should provide all the stimulation you need."

The food was just as Ben described. Bella was not very hungry, as she was still upset with Edward about Victoria. She made do with just a piece of fruit, while Edward enjoyed a variety of salads and fruits, as well as raw oysters, which Emmett told him were supposed to be an aphrodisiac.

By the time everyone had finished eating it was nearly dark. Two of the male coaches lit tiki torches surrounding the dining area, providing a soft, romantic setting. When they had finished and resumed their seats Ben again called for everyone's attention. "Two of our students have had a real breakthrough today, and they would like to share it with all of us."

As Ben returned to his seat a spotlight illuminated the platform where Ben and Angela had welcomed the students earlier. A dark haired woman dressed in a dark blue evening dress entered the spotlight. Bella was surprised to recognize Alice.

"My name is Alice Whitlock. I have always had a desire to be used like a slut by my husband. Tonight he is going to fuck me while all of you watch."

As if by magic, Jasper appeared from the darkness behind Alice. He was naked, his long, thick cock fully erect. He stood behind his wife and cupped her full breasts through the material of her dress.

Jasper slipped his hands into the bodice of Alice's dress. The watchers could see his fingers caressing her firm nipples under their thin covering. As he gently pinched and rubbed his wife's breasts, Jasper kept looking at his audience, reveling in the knowledge that he was going to finally get the chance to indulge in his greatest fantasy.

With a smile on his face, Jasper kissed Alice's neck, blowing a gentle stream of air into her ear. Slipping the thin straps of her evening dress from her shoulders, he lowered the top of the dress to her waist, baring her breasts for all to see.

Every eye was locked on the couple in the spotlight. The combination of Alice's elegant evening dress and Jasper's nudity was mesmerizing. The blatant sexuality on display held everyone's attention.

Alice began to moan softly as Jasper's hands continued to caress her breasts, now in full view of the watching students and coaches. Gradually he worked his caressing hands lower and lower, pushing the blue gown down to his wife's hips. The dark brown curls adorning her pubic mound came into view. Jasper finally pushed the dress over the swell of her hips, letting it drop to the floor. Turning in her husband's embrace, Alice's open mouth met his in a deep kiss. Tongues probed and dueled wetly as they pressed their naked bodies together. Alice groaned as she felt her breasts flatten against Jasper's muscular chest and his hands grasped the roundness of her ass.

With Alice's arms around his neck, Jasper lifted her off the ground. Her legs went around his waist and his cock slipped under and between the checks of her ass, the tip of his cock seeming to peek out at the watchers.

Hunching her hips upward and pulling herself higher with her arms, Alice's pussy gaped open. Still holding her ass check in one hand, Jasper reached down and positioned his cock in the entrance of her pussy. As soon as Alice felt the tip of her husband's hard cock in position, she lowered her hips and took his erect shaft deep into her wet pussy. Holding her ass with both hands, Jasper began to raise and lower Alice on his cock, fucking her in a standing position. He was finally living his most cherished fantasy.

As Edward watched the athletic, vertical fuck, he marveled at the strength and balance that Jasper displayed. He vowed that he would try that with Bella at the first opportunity. He felt so alive and happy that he had to share his elation with his bride. He reached his arm out to pull Bella closer to him.

His wife's reaction to his attempt to put his arm around her was totally unexpected. She shrugged his arm from her shoulder and burst into tears. Standing so abruptly that she knocked her chair over, Bella ran blindly into the darkness.

Edward came to his feet in confusion. The couple fucking in the spotlight, the other students and their coaches, all were forgotten as he watched his wife disappear into the night.

*****TH*****

Rosalie and Emmett were just as surprised as Edward to see Bella run away from the group in tears. She had seemed so sexually well-adjusted that the coaches had not expected any problems from her. They had been more concerned that Edward would be unprepared for the open sexuality of the Institute.

"Rose, keep Edward occupied. I'll find her and bring her back to the suite." Emmett hurried off in the direction that Bella had taken.

"Wait, I want to..." Edward started to follow Emmett, but Rosalie took his arm and guided him away from the area where Jasper and Alice were acting out their fantasy, before any of the other students noticed. Angela had seen Bella run out, followed by Emmett, so she joined Rosalie to help keep Edward calm.

Jasper kept fucking Alice. No one else even noticed the departure of one triad.

Seeing nothing of Bella, Edward stopped. The darkness, as well as his worry about Bella, had him slightly confused. He turned to Rosalie. "You must think I'm some kind of heel for getting her so upset. I've ruined the most important night in our lives, our wedding night. She'll probably never speak to me again."

"Don't you worry. Emmett went after her. As soon as she calms down she'll realize that you did nothing wrong, and Emmett will bring her back to the suite. We should be there when they get back." Rose reassured Edward that his flirting with Victoria was nothing that he should be ashamed of. She didn't want him to be too upset. Privately, she was certain that there had to be another explanation for Bella's sudden flight.

Angela could see that Rose had Edward under control, and Emmett was after Bella. She nodded her approval to Rosalie and returned to her own triad.

When Emmett got to the gardens he had no trouble finding Bella. She was sitting in the grass, staring morosely out into the night. Sitting down next to the distraught young woman, he placed a brotherly arm across her shoulders.

"Want to talk about it?"

"No, not really."

As she stared out into the darkness, Bella's mind was in turmoil. She was afraid that Edward would find out how she had deceived him. She had let him think that she was a virgin, but she was not really sure herself. Was what she had done all those years ago enough to disqualify her for the virgin title? She didn't think she had been fully penetrated, but she wasn't sure. Oh, God, how was Edward going to take this?

Emmett thought that she might be upset over Edward's flirtation with Victoria. "It's all right. Nothing happened between Edward and Victoria. He loves you. He married you." Emmett wrapped his arms around the young bride and hugged her close to him.

Bella was desperate to keep Emmett from learning why she ran off. She needed to deflect his questions, otherwise he might learn her secret and tell Edward. Maybe she could convince him that she was mad about Edward's flirting. "Didn't you see how hard his cock got when he was talking to her? He just wants to stick it into any woman that he meets. He probably only married me so he could come here and be surrounded by all these other women. You'd never act like that around Rose, would you? I mean, you two are professional sex teachers so you must know how important it is to be faithful to your spouse."

Emmett smiled in the darkness. Bella's jealousy was so out of character for her that it had to be feigned. He knew now that Edward's little flirtation was not the problem. If he could just find out what was troubling the young woman he was sure he could ease her mind and get her back to her husband. He just had to play along for a minute to prove to her that he knew she wasn't really angry with Edward. "What makes you think I'd never notice another woman around Rosalie?"

"Well, she is the prettiest woman I've ever seen, and if you are married to her…."

"Just slow down there. You're jumping to conclusions before they're hatched. Rose and I are both married, but not to each other."

"But we saw you… You work like this together and…" Bella was more confused than ever. Rose and Emmett had acted as though they were a married couple from the start. Seeing them demonstrate the sex acts that they taught to her and Edward had convinced her that they were married. She had never considered otherwise.

"Bella, listen to me. My wife and Rose's husband are both coaches for the Institute as well. And yes, we do usually work with our own spouses, but sometimes we have to make schedule adjustments. We all know exactly what kind of intimacy is required to do the kind of work we do. It's okay. We are all good friends who trust and respect each other. Rose's husband is my best friend in the world, and if I make love to Rosalie it doesn't hurt her marriage or mine."

"Do your wife and Rose's husband…?"

"Sometimes. I don't think they have ever worked together like Rose and I, but on purely social occasions they have enjoyed each other. Bella, we aren't here just to teach you and Edward how to fuck. We want to teach you to love. Sex and love are not the same thing, and are not strictly the province of traditional marriage.

"Now, you acted like you were angry with Edward because he paid attention to another woman, but it didn't bother you that he paid even more attention to Rosalie all day today. That tells me that jealousy is not what's bothering you. So stop pretending or you might just drive your husband away."

As Emmett talked, Bella relaxed in his arms, the fear and stress draining from her body. Her fear left her and she became aware that a handsome, nearly naked man was holding her in his arms. She was also aware that he was sporting a rather large, stiff cock.

She had a sudden inspiration. If she could get Emmett to fuck her it would solve her problem. Edward would never learn her secret. She was sure she could convince her husband that fucking Emmett was part of the training. The more she thought about it, the more convinced and excited she became. Emmett's a pretty cool guy, she thought. And so what if he is married, he's already admitted that he fucks other women.

Bella's hand began to slowly creep down Emmett's chest, towards the rigid spike of his manhood, all thoughts of her husband forgotten. Throwing caution to the wind, she clasped his cock in her hand, and brought her lips to his. She gripped him with her warm hand as she kissed him with an open mouth and probing tongue.

*****TH*****

Rose took Edward back to the suite. He was very worried about Bella. He had never seen her so upset about anything. Guilt and uncertainty raged within him. He was not quite sure what he had done wrong, but he knew that Bella was hurting because of something he had done. The fact that he had merely been trying to be the kind of guy Rose and Emmett wanted him to be. That this was not what Bella wanted only confused him.

Edward was pretty much an innocent when it came to women. He had never dated much before meeting Bella, and he still wasn't really sure what she saw in him or if he had blown the chance for a life with the woman he adored…

It was obvious to Rosalie that Edward was allowing his insecurities to control him. She did not want to see the progress he had made in his first day at the Institute to be lost. Neither did she want to see Edward to allow what should be a minor spat to turn into something really damaging. In the short time that she had known them she had become rather fond of the younger couple. She knew it was unprofessional to become attached to the clients, but this was a very personal business.

Rosalie had no doubt that Emmett would be able to bring Bella back. He was well trained in counseling and conflict resolution. Her challenge now was to keep Edward from obsessing about what had happened. She decided that the best thing she could do with Edward until Emmett found Bella and brought her back was to get Edward to think of something other than sex and his wife.

"Why don't you grab a quick shower, then meet me in the living room. Take off your brief. You shouldn't wear it to sleep in anyway. There are robes in the closet in your bedroom. Put one on and we can sit and talk for a while."

As Edward went to shower and change she went into the room she shared with Emmett to do the same.

*****TH*****

Emmett was acutely aware of the nearly naked, desirable woman in his arms with her hand grasping and rubbing his cock. He also knew just what to do in this situation. Rising to his feet, he swept Bella up in his arms like a child. Carrying her easily, he strode down towards the pond in the middle of the gardens, and walked into the warm water. Bella thought it was so romantic that he was taking her into the water to make love to her for the first time. She thought it was considerably less romantic when he unceremoniously dumped her into the waist deep water.

Gasping and sputtering Bella struggled to her feet. "What the fuck… You bastard! Why did you do that?"

"Are you cooled off now? I had just finished telling you why it was unreasonable to act angry and jealous of Edward, when you grabbed onto my cock.. I think you are very attractive, but for me to do anything with you now would be unprofessional and just plain wrong. It's your wedding night, and your husband is waiting for you. Now do want to tell me the truth about what's bothering you?"

Bella flushed with shame as she realized how close she had come to throwing her marriage away to protect her secret and realized that Edward would have to learn the truth. With any luck he would be able to forgive her.

"I…I'm sorry, Emmett. It's just that…the truth is that I have kept something secret from Edward. When I was fifteen I was fooling around with this guy. We were in his bedroom, supposed to be studying. One thing led to another, and we both had our pants off. He started to put his cock in me and I got scared. He came all over the sheets and all over me. I don't know if he got it in far enough. I might not be a virgin, and I let Edward think I am!" Bella burst into tears all over again.

"That sounds worse than it really is, Bella. First of all, you are probably still a virgin. If the guy came before he penetrated he probably never broke your hymen. Did you feel any discomfort?"

"No, just a little pressure."

"You felt Edward's tongue and finger in the entrance to your pussy. Did that guy get in as far as that?"

"Not even. He just put the head in, maybe an inch or less. I made him stop because we had no protection, but he came almost immediately. I was scared for two weeks because I thought I was pregnant."

"You know, Bella, Edward will never notice anything. He only has to know if you choose to tell him. And I doubt he will have any problems accepting it. He really loves you. So, what was that all about when you grabbed my cock?"

The young bride lowered her eyes. "I thought if you fucked me I could tell Edward it was part of our training."

"Interesting approach." Emmett grinned at her. "It never would have worked. There is no way I would do that. And you would have hated yourself and me for it. Believe me, it's better to either tell Edward and face the music, or just not worry about it. The choice is yours."

"Okay. Can we go back now? I think I understand better now. You want us to be honest with each other."

"That's a part of it. The Institute is not just to teach you to have great sex. We want to teach you and Edward to love each other unconditionally and openly. We want you to share that love with everyone around you. To take every facet of your love and embrace it."

"I guess you think I'm pretty shallow?"

"I think you were pretty scared. That can get people to do some pretty risky things. Bella, don't feel guilty about what happened between us. I find you very attractive, and if some day you and Edward are comfortable enough with each other's love to include others in your sex lives, I would be happy to let you finish what you started. Now let's get back to the others. Edward is probably frantic by now."

The pool was dark and with Alice and Jasper's show ended, the other triads had gone back to their own quarters. Emmett led Bella through the dimly lit grounds of the Institute to the triad suite.

Rosalie and Edward were in the living room, both wrapped in thick, oversized robes. As soon as Bella entered, Edward rushed to her. "Honey, are you all right? How did you get so wet? Can I get you anything, a towel?"

"I'm all right, babe. I was wrong to run away from you. Emmett helped me see that my problem was nothing to run away from. Please forgive me."

"Bella, I would forgive you almost anything, but in this there is nothing to forgive. I just want to apologize for being so insensitive to your feelings at dinner." Edward was very careful to say exactly what Rose had coached him to say to his wife. He didn't really understand what he had done wrong, but according to Rosalie that was what Bella needed to hear from him. If he could save his marriage by apologizing for a transgression he was unsure of even committing, he would do so. Both Rose and Bella appeared to be happy with his apology, so he decided that it must have worked.

Bella kissed Edward and whispered in his ear, "I still have something to tell you. When we are alone?"

Puzzled, Edward looked at his wife, but nodded his agreement. With that Bella and Emmett retired to their respective rooms to change and shower. Rose took the opportunity to give Edward some last minute advice on how to approach Bella when she had finished her shower.

"Your big moment is just about here. How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good. Mostly relived that Bella is back, and a little nervous about what happens next."

"What happens next is you remember everything you have learned today and put it to work. You and Bella are about to experience something new and wonderful for the first time. Don't mention the problems you've had and don't ask her about why she ran out, where see went, or what happened. When she's ready she will tell you. Just remember that you love her and respect her. If you want to have a good sex life in the future you want to make sure that she enjoys the first time. Make sure that she is ready before you penetrate her. Be gentle. Use lots of foreplay, just like this afternoon. If you feel as though you are going to cum too soon, slow down or stop for a minute to let it pass. If you can't stop from cumming, keep going as long as you can. If you have to, you can always finish her orally or manually if you have to. Above all, make sure Bella has fun and that you have fun as well.

"Now go in and join her in the shower. Show her where her robe is and get her to relax. It is your wedding night. If you need us, Emmett and I will be in our room."

While Edward went to help Bella get ready, Rosalie went to find out from Emmett exactly what had happened.

Emmett was already in the shower in the room he shared with Rose, so she dropped her robe to the floor and got in with him. She grabbed a bar of soap and began to scrub his back. "What happened?" she asked.

Emmett turned to face Rose, hot water cascading over their bodies. He explained Bella's fears of being found out. "She even made a pass at me in the gardens. I held her while she was crying, and she surprised me by grabbing my cock. She thought that if I fucked her she would be able to convince Edward it was part of the course and he'd never know about her deception. She needed cooling down, so I picked her up and dropped her in the pond. By the way, she now knows our marital status and situation. I think learning that was what prompted her to make a move on me. She figured if its okay for us and for her parents its okay for her. She was pretty sorry afterwards though. I think she pretty much gets it now."

"So does Edward. The hardest part was convincing him that he should apologize for upsetting her for a transgression that he was not even aware of. He catches on fast though. He really grasps the idea of marriage as compromise. You know, by the end next week they will be ready for just about anything."

Rinsing off the suds, Emmett grabbed a large towel and wrapped it around Rosalie while she did the same for him. Drying each other off was a matter of just a few minutes. Not bothering with their robes, they simply wrapped towels around their waists and returned to the living room.

There was no one in the living room, so Rose peeked into Bella and Edward's room to see if they were done with their shower. She was not surprised to find the young couple in the sixty-nine position on the waterbed in their room. She quietly slipped back out and softly closed the door.

*****TH*****

When Rose suggested that Edward join Bella in the shower, he wasted no time doing just that. Steam from the shower filled the private bath. He could just make out his wife's silhouette through the frosted glass of the oversized shower stall. Her white garter and stockings lay discarded on the tile floor. He hung his robe on a hook on the back of the door and opened the glass door of the shower.

With a sob Bella melted into his arms. "Edward, I'm so sorry. I almost…."

"Hush. It's okay, honey," he interrupted gently, pulling her close. "We can talk later. I just want you to know that I love you and worship you and adore you. And I will forever." His lips stopped any further protest, as he kissed her deeply. His tongue toyed briefly with hers, then withdrew.

Bella placed a finger against his lips. "There's something I have to tell you", she said, hesitantly. She couldn't seem to meet his eyes and her heart pounded. All of her worries resurfaced. Even though she thought he would understand, a tiny bit of her still feared his anger. While she hadn't exactly lied, she hadn't really told the truth either, but she just couldn't start their marriage with this type of secret between them. She had to tell him. Now.

Gathering her courage, she lifted her face to his and said, "I wasn't completely honest about …well, about being a virgin."

"What?" Edward looked at her, confused, but not angry. His face held only curiosity and love.

Encouraged by his calm reaction, Bella told Edward all about the boy she had been with when she was fifteen. She spoke quickly, eager to get it over with.

When she was done, Edward leaned back in her arms to make eye contact. "Is this what you've been so worried about?"

Bella bit her lip and nodded.

Edward smiled at her. "It's okay, honey. I don't care about that. As long as we're together, who cares about the past? It sounds to me like you didn't really do anything anyway. Let's just forget it."

A feeling of unbelievable relief came over Bella. Her fears, so long kept to herself, were unfounded! Edward still loved her! Now she felt free to let go, to enjoy what was to come to the fullest.

She pressed her wet lips to his again. "Oh, Edward. I was so afraid you would think I was…well, I was afraid you would hate me for letting you think I was something that I'm not. Thank you. I promise I'm going to make you so happy…."

Without breaking the kiss, Edward reached behind his bride and picked up a bar of fragrant soap. His hands worked up a rich lather on her back and buttocks. Turning her around, Edward pressed his erection into her back as his soapy hands caressed her full breasts. With a handful of lather he stroked down her belly, and his roving fingers probed into the tuft of hair on her mound. A wonderful sense of anticipation seemed to rush through him, and with it a wave of desire that nearly made him dizzy.

Standing behind Bella, Edward brought his hands up to cup her breasts, his fingers gently caressing the erect nubs of her nipples. His lips kissed her neck and ear, as the tip of his tongue stroked the earlobe. Nibbling at the lobe, he breathed in her ear softly, "Now then, I'm going to take you to bed now."

Turning back to face him, Bella looked into his eyes and smiled. "Yes," she stated simply.

Edward quickly rinsed the soap from her body, and then his own. He stepped from the shower, pulling Bella with him. Wrapping her in a large fluffy towel he gently rubbed her dry, all the while whispering in her ear. "You are mine now. For tonight, and for the rest of our lives. I'm going to protect you, provide for you, and I'm going to drive you wild when I make love to you."

He hurriedly dried himself, then picking Bella up in his arms he strode to the bed and lowered her to the cool satin sheets.

He stood for a moment gazing at the nude beauty of his wife. Even after all that had happened on this eventful day he found it hard to believe that this splendid creature was his. "I can't believe that we're finally ready to make love. And whatever you think may have been, this will be your first time."

Bella reached out a cool hand and caressed Edward's cock. Her slim fingers wrapped around the shaft, stroking from the base to the head. Tugging him towards her, she pulled the head of his shaft to her mouth and planted a soft, wet kiss on the drooling tip. Her tongue flicked out and slowly traced the ridge around the head, tasting the small drop of fluid she found there. Smiling at her husband, she urged him to join her on the bed.

Lying beside his wife on the waterbed, Edward kissed her again, running his tongue between her parted lips, his tongue dueling with hers. He cupped her face in his hands, tenderly holding her for his kiss, his chest pressed against the fullness of her breasts. "I love you," he breathed into her mouth as he kissed her. "I love everything about you."

Kissing down her neck, pausing to gently suck at the hollow at the base of her throat, Edward worked his way to the round firmness of her breasts. Starting with the left, he sucked and licked all around, making Bella moan with pleasure.

Bella's hands pressed her husband's face to her breast, pushing the nipple into his wetly sucking mouth. Sensations of pleasure raced from her breast to her pussy, a gush of her juices wetting her thighs in anticipation. "Oh, God, yes… yes! Suck on my nipples! Suck them hard!"

Urged on by his wife's cries of passion, Edward redoubled his efforts. He wanted to make this moment perfect for her. He sucked each breast deeply into his mouth. He nibbled on the hardened nipples, causing Bella to arch her back as she tried to press even more of her flesh into his sucking mouth. Her breathing and her cries became deeper as she became even more aroused. Each sound Bella made fanned the flames of excitement that raged through Edward's hard, young body. Every response to his suckling of her breasts brought another drop of precum to the tip of his hard cock.

After spending several minutes paying homage to his wife's chest, Edward resumed his oral exploration of her body. He kissed his way down her flat belly, swirling his tongue around her belly button. Bella ran her fingers through his hair as she urged him lower.

Reaching the sparse triangle that guarded the portal between her thighs, Edward licked at the neatly trimmed bush. The rich aroma of her juices filled the air, enticing him onward to the moist source.

Fighting for control, Edward tried to remember all the lessons he had learned throughout the day. Avoiding direct contact with the little button at the top of her slit, he licked at the slick outer lips. Wanting to see her expression, he looked up into her eyes as he dipped his tongue into her moist center. The look of unbridled passion that he saw there was almost more than he could take. He was barely able to suppress the desire to immediately plunge his cock deep into her and soothe his own aching need.

Bella reacted instantly to the penetration by Edward's tongue. She spread her legs as far apart as she could and pulled her husband's face firmly into her crotch with both hands. Screaming in ecstasy, she reached an orgasm as soon as she felt his tongue thrust into her pussy.

As soon as her first spasms began to subside, Bella twisted her body around so that so could reach Edward's throbbing cock. Grabbing it with both hands she drew the massive member to her mouth, again tasting the tang of his precum. Lying on her back with her legs spread wide, Bella pulled as much of his cock as she could into her mouth, savoring the taste.

Edward gave a muffled cry as he felt his hard cock sink into Bella's hotly sucking mouth. He was now on his knees with his head in Bela's crotch as she lay under him, her head between his knees, his cock spearing down into her throat. He marveled at the depth of the emotions that raged within him as they mutually satisfied each other. She had sucked him before, and he her, but the excitement was much more intense as they pleasured each other.

Sensing that she was as ready as he was, he directed his attention to her clit. He rapidly tongued the tiny organ, driving her to a higher plateau of pleasure, this time her cries and moans muffled by the bulk of his cock in her loving mouth. Her juices soaked his face as she came, again and again.

All through her orgasm Bella nursed on Edward's cock. As her mouth filled with saliva she swallowed, the constriction of her throat squeezing the head of his cock. She wanted to make this the best orgasm he had ever had. Pulling back a little to keep from gagging, she sucked on the head and lashed it with her velvet tongue. Her hand wrapped around the shaft keeping it from penetrating too far into her throat. Remembering the demonstration that Rosalie and Emmett had performed earlier, she concentrated on the underside of the head, the most sensitive part.

Edward struggled with all his might not to cum. He wanted to make this last as long as possible for her. Bella was cumming continuously from the licking he was giving her clit, and he was not far behind. From the intense throbbing he was feeling, it wouldn't be long before he was shooting streams of semen into her sucking mouth.

Bella could feel the increasing tension in Edward's body as his ejaculation approached. He was panting in exertion as he held back. She was ready when he gasped his release and his cock spewed his release into her mouth.

This time she knew what to expect. Determined not to miss a drop of the precious fluid, Bella kept her lips clamped tightly around the shaft of Edward's cock as it spewed shot after shot of cum. She savored that taste of her husband's semen as it seemed to fill her mouth. She knew that there was only a small amount, but it seemed to come forever as his hips jerked in pleasure. When his cock had stopped spurting, she swallowed, the heat of the fluid warming her all the way down to her toes.

As his cock sprayed the last of its load into his wife's waiting mouth, Edward placed his own mouth over the opening of her pussy and sucked up as much of her copious fluids as her could. He could never get enough of her sweet juices.

Spent from the intensity of his climax, Edward rolled off Bella and onto his back. She followed, her lips still clamped around his cock, continuing to suck and lick his wilting cock until it became so sensitive that he gently pushed her away.

With a joyful smile Bella crawled up over Edward's supine form, kissing her own juices from his mouth with her cum smeared lips. The ecstasy of mutual release overwhelmed them.

Edward looked into Bella's eyes as she broke off their kiss. He couldn't think of anything to say that would communicate how he felt. So he just reached for her hand and squeezed it.

Lying close together on the waterbed, kissing, petting, exploring, fondling, the newlyweds exchanged whispered endearments. It wasn't long before Bella detected new signs of life in the part of her husband she was fondling the most. Again dipping her head to his manhood, she took it into her mouth once more, wetting the head and shaft with her saliva, returning his tool to rock hard readiness.

Giving his erection one last sucking kiss, Bella pulled her husband to her. She could feel the heat of his engorged cock as it pressed against her.

Edward knelt between Bella's wide splayed thighs. He bent to give her pussy a last loving lick. This would be the last time he tasted her virgin pussy. The next time it would be something different for both of them. His eyes met hers as he silently asked permission to continue. She nodded her consent and Edward settled into the cradle of her hips, his hard cock nestled into the soft fleece that guarded her tiny opening. She felt an emptiness between her thighs that only he could fill.

Edward's heart pounded in his chest. This was it…all that he and Bella had anticipated when they decided months ago to wait to have sex together until after they were married. It wasn't fashionable, it wasn't the way most people did it, but they had decided that they would wait. Now they would wait no longer.

Bella's soft fingers wrapped around him. She moaned softly as the head eased into her, spreading the lips wider than her finger ever had. An inch, two, and then her barrier blocked his passage.

Her own heart beating as rapidly as her husband's, Bella felt the pressure of his cock in her pussy. An overwhelming feeling of love came over her, tears of joy filled her eyes and left salty trails down her flushed checks. This was a more intense feeling than anything she had ever experienced, and she wanted that feeling to last. She was more alive now, on this bed, making love to her husband, than at any other moment in her life.

Arching her back and raising her hips to meet his thrust, Bella felt a slight pain, then an indescribable fullness as Edward's thick cock tore through her hymen. Her emotions ran riot as her joy and eagerness to please her husband filled and fulfilled her. Her arms clasped him close, her legs wrapped around his hips and gripped at the small of his back, locking them as tightly together as she could manage.

She whispered in his ear, "Hold me. Hold me tighter."

At Bella's urging Edward did hold her. His arms pulled her even closer, so that her breasts flattened to his chest, her smooth belly pressed firmly to his, their open mouths locked together.

Holding their close embrace, Edward rolled them over so that he was on the bottom and she was straddling his hips, his cock thrust deeply into the soft folds of her vagina. Running his big hands down her back he cupped the cheeks of her ass and pressed her tighter to him. For several long minutes there was no movement from the entwined couple as they savored the moment.

At length, Edward was unable to keep from involuntarily hunching of his hips up towards her, creating a delicious feeling of friction at the point they were joined. His movement triggered a similar response in Bella. Bringing her upper body erect she sat straddling his hips with her weight supported by her knees. She lifted her hips, letting his firmness slip part way out of her.

When only the tip of his cock remained in the warm embrace of her newly opened pussy, she let her weight lower her down the shaft, again engulfing him in the humid warmth of her body. Edward gasped in wonder as the wonderful tightness and heat and moistness again surrounded the length of him.

As Bella's delightfully rounded asscheeks made contact with his balls, she tightened the muscles of her pussy in the Kegel exercises her mother had taught her. There were certain advantages of being the daughter of sex therapists…

Feeling the tight grip of Bella's inner walls, Edward stopped his motion. The pleasure was nearly unbearable. He had never imagined that making love to her could feel so overpowering. This transcended the pure physical act of sex. He felt a near spiritual connection to her. The thought that she was married to him reverberated through his brain. She had chosen him to spend her life with. At that moment, Edward realized that whatever was to happen in the coming weeks at the Institute, or throughout their life together, he would always be hers, and she his. His devotion to her happiness was total.

Releasing her tight grip on his cock, Bella again raised herself up, her motion drawing another gasp of pleasure from Edward. He was nearly incapacitated by the sensations that raced through his body. The spectacle of his young wife's nude body perched above his loins was burned into his mind. This was the most moving experience of his life.

Again Bella plunged down the length of the hard cock that penetrated deep inside her. Again she gripped it tightly. Again Edward grunted his pleasure. Moving more rapidly, Bella continued to rhythmically pump her pussy up and down Edward's cock. Each downward plunge brought a deep grunt from the young man. His breath came in pants as he bore down and flexed his own pelvic muscles in a struggle to keep from prematurely spurting his seed into her. He wanted to make this last for her, and for himself.

Bella thrilled to the sensations that inflamed her own body as she rode her husband's stiff dick. The sensation of fullness when he was deep inside her was heavenly. The squeezing of her powerful pelvic muscles made his cock feel even thicker. And the friction from his passage in and out of her tugged at her clit, igniting even greater sensations, making her juices seemingly gush from her, coating his cock with her slippery, fragrant fluid.

As Bella rode up and down on Edward's hard cock, the friction and fullness inside her tender pussy generated a sexual heat like she had never known. Better than the times she had rubbed herself to orgasm, better than the times Edward had sucked her to orgasm. Bella knew that the climax she was building up to far surpass all the others. When she came this time, she would cum with all the power and ecstasy of a woman in love, a woman in love with the man she was fucking.

Edward lay watching his wife as she fucked him. Even as the passion built up towards the release he tried to delay, he thought that he was being selfish. Bella was doing all the work to pleasure him as he lay there enjoying it. He wanted to contribute more to their mutual pleasure.

Reaching behind Bella, he gripped the bouncing globes of her ass in his hands. He pulled himself upright so that he sat erect with his legs outstretched, Bella still impaled on his cock. Holding her motionless on his lap for a moment, her rolled her hips back until she was in a similar position, seated on his cock, legs outstretched to either side of his waist, and their upper bodies pressed tightly together.

Experimentally, he used his hands to raise and lower her hips as he thrust up into her. Finding this arrangement satisfactory for both of them he continued to pump his cock into her from the seated position.

"Oh… Edward… I feel it… so much… deeper… this way," Bella panted into his ear.

For the next few minutes Bella's moans and Edward's grunts were all that could be heard. In the other bedroom Rose looked up at Emmett and grinned as he pounded into her in time with the sounds coming from the newlywed's room.

Edward was still not convinced that he was doing enough to make this as great an experience for Bella as it could be. "Let me get on top," he panted in her ear.

Bella let go her of tight grip on her husband's shoulders and let her back fall to the surface of the bed, between Edward's spread thighs, his cock still in her very wet pussy. Bending forward to keep the delicious contact, he pulled his legs behind him, ending up in a missionary position over his wife's body. Now he could take some control of their lovemaking.

In this dominant position Edward began to thrust his cock deeply and forcefully into Bella. The added friction and strength of his thrusts ground his pubic bone into her excited clit, sending her over the edge into a long drawn out climax.

As Bella felt her pussy explode in orgasm, she threw back her head and screamed her delight. Her legs again wrapped around Edward's waist and she pulled him as deeply into her body as she could, clamping down with her pelvic muscles as she came.

*****TH*****

Edward awoke to a strange, wonderful sensation. Raising his head, he looked down his body to see Bella sucking on his morning erection. She had been watching him for signs of wakefulness, and seeing that he was stirring she smiled around her mouthful of hard cock and winked at him.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Edward grinned. You have my permission to wake me like this every morning!"

There was a knock at the door, and Rosalie and Emmett entered without waiting for an invitation. The coaches red outfits of the day before had been replaced with a large triangular scarf of red silk, wrapped around the waist and knotted at the left hip. The silk was inadequate to cover their genitals, serving more to accent and draw the attention rather than hide. Rose carried two more of the silk scarves, these in a bright yellow.

"Congratulations, you two," said Emmett, with a big grin. "You no longer qualify for the white uniforms. Here are your new colors."

Bella let Edward's erection slip from her mouth with a last loving slurp. She sat up and regarded the two strips of cloth that that Rosalie held out to her. "These are different from what we wore yesterday."

"The garters and hose, and the open briefs are used only for the first day. These are more convenient, especially if you want to get out of them fast."

Rose explained the schedule for day two at the Institute. "You have the morning free to explore the gardens, swim, or socialize with the other triads. The only thing we ask is that you get dressed if you leave the Institute grounds. We don't need to get the local authorities in an uproar. Be back in your Institute outfits and at the pool by noon for lunch. We will pick up the program after lunch. For now, though your time is yours…and Bella, don't wear him out too much before lunch!"

After the coaches left, Bella and Edward returned to their sex play. Bella was a little sore, so they confined themselves to a single oral climax each, then went out to spend some time wandering the gardens before lunch.

For the next thirteen days they were schooled in every aspect of sexual enjoyment. In their private sessions, Rosalie and Emmett taught them every sexual technique they could imagine, and others that they had never been aware of. There were also demonstrations by other coaches at group sessions at the pool dining area. They were also allowed ample free time to practice what they had learned on their own, and generally enjoy the sensual pleasures of the resort. By the end of the first week they were fairly well accomplished at basic love making, and were being exposed to some kinkier ways to have fun together.

Bella found that she was wildly excited if Edward tied her up and ravaged her with no regard to her feelings. He was uncomfortable with that, but went along because he knew she enjoyed it. His fondest memory so far was the day he greased his cock up with a lubricant, and spent half an hour slowly working it up her tight anal opening.

As the end of their stay at the Institute drew near, Bella and Edward were tanned, fit, and completely comfortable with their naked bodies. They had even put on a show similar to the one Jasper and Alice had performed. As they prepared to leave, they came to a mutual decision to go back to school for their Masters degrees in Human Sexuality at the school where Bella's parents were professors.

Waiting for the shuttle that would take them to the airport, Rosalie hugged and kissed each of them. Emmett wrapped both arms around Bella in a bear hug, and shook hands with Edward. "Remember us and all you have learned here. After you get your degrees, think about coming back for the course we teach to sex therapists. We would be very happy to have you back anytime."

As Bella and Edward headed into the airport, they both smiled, happy for taking the chances they did at the Institute to open themselves up to each other, and confident that whatever came along in their lives, they would remember the love they shared for one another, and would always enjoy each other's company, both sexually and otherwise.

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>Tell us what you think by submitting a review. Don't forget to vote for your favorite Spring Squeezing Contest entry<strong>** when voting opens.  
>Check the profile <strong>**for more information on voting dates and procedure.**_**


	2. Voting Information

Hey Everybody!

Sorry for the fake out, but this is not a new chapter for this story. We wanted to make sure we let everyone who's interested in this contest and this story in particular aware of some contest changes.

Due to a slight technical error in terms of getting the poll up on our part, we have extended the dates for voting!

Voting will now end on **Wednesday, March 21****st**** at 11:59 pm EST**. The poll can be found at the top of this contest profile page.

Also, because of the extended voting, the winner announcements will now take place on **Thursday, March 22****nd**. We have not set an exact time for the winner reveal, but be on the lookout on Twitter (SpringSqueezing) and the Dirty Cheeky Monkeys blog (http : / / www (dot) dirtycheekymonkeys (dot) blogspot (dot) com).

Thank you for your interest and support for the contest!

-Admin


End file.
